Monstre
by lasurvolte
Summary: Envy est un monstre, il le sait et ça l’amuse, alors pourquoi quand un petit être insignifiant lui rappelle ça le blesse ? Vy/Ed
1. Tu es un monstre

**Titre : **Monstre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Envy est un monstre, il le sait et ça l'amuse, alors pourquoi quand un petit être insignifiant lui rappelle ça le blesse ?

**Couple : **Vy/Ed

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** POV Envy, le chapitre deux sera la POV Ed.

**Thème :** Monstre

*******

_Tu es un monstre._

C'est les gens terrorisés qui me le disent, c'est eux, puis mon père aussi, une fois, et ma mère chaque jour que ce monde fait. Et ils ont raison, effectivement j'en suis un. Je tue sans regret, sans remord, sans même ressentir la moindre once de pitié. J'assassine parfois parce que ça m'amuse, parfois pour rien. Par moment c'est les ordres qu'on me donne, et d'autre fois juste sous la colère ou par envie.

Des fois je tue même par ennuie.

Quand tuer me lasse, je torture, autant physiquement que moralement. Je détruis des vies, voire des familles complètes, j'ai même participé à l'extermination de tout un peuple en me frottant les mains de joie.

Alors effectivement je suis un monstre, ça me flatte qu'on me le dise plutôt que de me vexer, au contraire je souris, j'exige qu'on m'en redise et je suis encore bien plus méchant.

Je suis un monstre cruel et sans pitié et c'est très bien comme ça.

Alors pourquoi quand cette petite tête blonde, quand ce nain minuscule obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me parler et qui piaille et qui gueule, pourquoi quand ce petit bout de rien m'a dit que j'étais un monstre, j'ai eu mal ? Pourquoi une souffrance sans pareil s'est emparée de moi, qui, ne ressens pourtant rien, pourquoi est ce que le trou où devrait se trouver mon cœur m'a soudainement tiraillé ?

J'aurais même voulu lui dire, lui expliquer, trouver des arguments, des côtés positifs qui montraient que je n'étais pas un monstre, me justifier en quelque sorte. Mais il n'y avait rien, j'étais vide, je suis un monstre et je ne pouvais pas lui prouver le contraire.

Cela aurait dut me rendre heureux qu'il le dise, qu'il me reconnaisse comme étant ce que je suis, mais j'avais soudainement envie d'être un autre, d'être une bonne personne, de refaire ma vie sans faire couler ni sang, ni larmes, qu'il me regarde et me dise « tu es quelqu'un de bien ».

Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Je suis un monstre et je l'ai laissé en vie. Ce petit truc de rien du tout, ce petit machin tout rouge et blond. Il était là à portée de main, et moi qui était censé le haïr, je suis partie en silence, parce que je voyais dans ses yeux toute la portée de ses paroles.

_Tu es un monstre_.

En plus de sortir de sa bouche, c'était écrit sur ses lèvres, et tout en lui semblait me renvoyer la phrase à la figure. Tellement bien, tellement fort, tellement vrai… Trop vrai.

Bordel, voilà que j'ai envie de faire la charité, de changer, d'être ce qu'on pourrait dire « gentil », juste pour qu'il pense autrement. Mais quel est ce pouvoir, cette emprise sur moi qu'il a ? En quatre-cent ans, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça.

Et puis soudainement l'argument me vient, je sais ce que j'ai, ça devrait m'horrifier, mais au contraire ça me rassure, je sais comment lui prouver. Lui faire dire que je ne suis peut-être pas le monstre qu'il croit.

Que peu importe le passé, je n'étais plus celui que j'étais.

Et pourquoi cela me rend-il tellement heureux ??

Mais non, au lieu de m'attacher, de m'enfermer, de me calmer, d'essayer de penser à autre chose, de me convaincre que j'ai tort, je cours, je cours jusque vers ce nabot.

Aussitôt trouvé je ne le laisse pas faire un geste, et je le plaque au sol.

Il me regarde avec cette rage qui le rend si différent. N'éprouve-t-il jamais la peur envers moi ? Non toujours cette colère, il sait qu'il pourrait mourir tellement facilement et pourtant ses yeux me fixent avec courroux sans jamais les baisser, sans me supplier…

Son regard est de braise, je sais ce qu'il pense, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ses cogitations dans ma tête, comme autant de mots qui m'assassinent. Quelle vengeance, quelle ironie, moi qui ai tué tant de gens sans jamais en souffrir, voilà que de simples pensés, que je ne fais qu'imaginer, me torture.

_Tu es un monstre._

C'est ça qui se cache dans sa tête.

Mais je fais signe que non, parce que… Parce que…

- Je suis un monstre, mais crois-tu qu'un monstre puisse être amoureux, o'chibi ?

Il fronce les sourcils, il croit que je lui mens, même moi je pourrais croire que je mens tellement ça paraît à la fois idiot et incroyable. Et puis je lis de la curiosité dans ses yeux, amoureux certes, mais amoureux de qui.

- De toi, nabot. Je t'aime.

Il se secoue sous mes mains, je l'entends crier qu'il n'est pas un nabot, il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, il veut se cacher la vérité alors que je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Je me venge, je vais lui prouver, peu importe la manière.

Je pose de force mes lèvres sur les siennes, il se débat, il me mord, mais je ne me recule pas, j'insiste, j'appuie plus fort, tout en tenant mieux ses bras qui se secouent dans tous les sens. Et peu à peu, je remporte le combat, je le sens moins se défendre, il y a bien quelques petits essaies de rébellions, mais finalement j'obtiens ma victoire. Il répond à mon baiser, je relâche la pression sur ses bras et il en profite pour se délivrer. Non pas pour me repousser, mais pour appuyer sur ma nuque. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, lui non plus sans doute, mais nous nous embrassons, approfondissant le baiser, l'éternisant.

C'est moi qui me recule en premier, sans doute une prise de conscience de ce qui se passe vraiment, de ce que je suis entrain de faire, de mes pensés. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et puis ses yeux brillants m'en empêchent de toute manière. Finalement je lui demande :

- Alors convaincu ?

- Est-ce qu'un monstre pourrait embrasser aussi bien ?

Je ne sais pas si ça sonne comme un pardon, comme un changement d'avis, ou comme un sarcasme, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en veux encore, et qu'apparemment lui aussi.

Et si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que l'amour c'était aussi bien, peut-être que j'aurais été plus sage…

Fin.

L'autatrice : si c'est pas mignon… Enfin bon comme quoi même un monstre peut changer non ?


	2. Trop vide

**Titre : **Trop vide  
**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi  
**Résumé :** Cette fois-ci c'est Ed qui pense à Envy, cet être vide qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.  
**Couple : **Vy/Ed  
**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.  
**Thème :** Vide

*****

Je ne peux pas le comprendre, comment peut-il être une telle carcasse vide et afficher fièrement cela ? C'est pour cela que pour moi il n'est rien. Juste un palmier qui secoue la tête quand y'a du vent.

Un meurtrier violent, et cynique, mais sans le moindre sentiment humain. Tout juste une bête.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en préoccuper après tout ? Il n'est que ce qu'il désire être, et cela l'amuse grandement. J'ai bien d'autres choses à penser, mon petit frère attend que je lui rende son corps et trouver la pierre philosophale est ma priorité.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a eut l'air si blessé quand je lui ai fait remarquer à quel point il me paraissait horrible. Ce regard d'habitude si vide de pitié, s'est rempli de souffrance. Et il m'a laissé en vie. Lui, me laisser en vie ? N'aurais-je pas rêvé ? Non il l'a bien fait, j'en suis le premier surpris. Sans doute, sûrement même veut-il me garder pour plus tard, il y a bien un moment où il va revenir sur sa décision, et vouloir en finir, mais il sera trop tard, la prochaine fois je me battrai encore plus fort, je ne le laisserai jamais gagner.

Une discussion avec mon petit frère.

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il t'apprécie ?

Pourquoi m'apprécierait-il alors qu'il est aussi vide qu'une coquille ?

- Il y a bien des coquilles qui renferment des noix.

Est-ce qu'il le défendrait ?

- Je ne le défends pas, j'essaye juste, comme toi, de comprendre son geste, peut-être n'est-il pas si méchant.

Ou bien toi trop gentil.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré que mon frère se trompe ou non. Déjà je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais mes sentiments ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être ébranlé. Qu'est ce que j'imagine, un palmier vide comme lui, m'apprécier ? Impossible. Et impossible également que je puisse ne serais-ce qu'avoir un minimum d'attention pour ce type tellement énervant.

Si je le revois, je me débarrasserai de lui, un point c'est tout.

Et je le revois. Par surprise. Même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se jette sur moi. Ca m'énerve, ça m'énerve, alors vas-y tue moi qu'est ce que tu attends, puisqu'à nouveau je suis sous ton emprise ? Je me débats, mais impossible de partir, il me retient, il se penche et il me dit… Qu'il m'aime.  
N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi. Je fais tout pour qu'il me relâche. Et lui m'embrasse.

Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

Tu crois qu'un être aussi vide que toi a des droits sur moi ?

Non non et non.

Mais s'il m'aimait vraiment ? Pourquoi insiste-t-il autant ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de son étreinte. Et ses lèvres appuyées sur les miennes… Ce n'est pas si désagréable dans le fond.

Qu'est ce que je pense moi ?

Il ne faut pas.

Pourtant, juste un instant si je pouvais me laisser aller.

Je ne dois pas.

Je ne dois pas et pourtant, je me relâche, je le laisse faire, j'en redemande même. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime ça ?

Ce type qui m'embrasse. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi vide que je le croyais. Je me suis trompé.

Je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours, mais il se recule. Trop vite. Juste le temps d'échanger un dialogue, de lui dire qu'il embrasse plutôt bien, qu'il n'est peut-être pas celui que j'ai cru, et le revoilà agrippé à mes lèvres, et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Je me rends compte… Si ça se trouve, le plus vide des deux, c'était moi…

Fin.


End file.
